The Many Emotions of Naruto and Gaara
by i3Gaara
Summary: Ten drabbles ranging from humor to angst and everything inbetween. NaruGaa, if you couldn't see from the title.


_The rules:  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them._

Pairing: NaruGaa

* * *

**Do it For Me Now by Angels and Airwaves**

Gaara hadn't the faintest clue why Naruto told him to meet him at this one exact spot in the woods of Konoha, but he was here right on time.

"Good, you're here!" Came a voice from his left that Gaara recognized as the blonde ninja he had come to know as his best friend.

"Yes, I'm here, but is there a reason for this specific time and place?" Asked a quizzical red head. It really was bothering him, not figuring out the reasoning of this plan.

"Of course," Naruto said as if it was obvious, "Don't you remember this spot?"

Gaara looked around for several moments before realization dawned on his face, "Wait…isn't this…?"

"Yes!" The hyper blonde exclaimed, "This is where we had our fight, the phenomenal fight that had everlasting repercussions!"

Gaara had suspected as much- and was a little impressed from hearing the blonde's vocabulary- but he still didn't know the exact reason for his being here so voiced his thoughts.

"Because," Naruto said suddenly softer, "I just wanted to do this here, if only for this once."

And with that Naruto came up slowly to Gaara and gently pressed his lips against the red head's for their first and last kiss before Gaara turned a shade of red closely resembling his hair color and ran.

**At Last by Ella Fitzgerald**

An impatient blonde stood pacing around the room of his small apartment, waiting. Waiting, for the one thing that made him worry with all his might. Waiting, for the one person that the blonde thought of eternally.

Naruto looked up at the soft clicking noise that his ears were attuned to as the key into the lock of his door and saw his red headed lover enter the doorway.

"Oh thank God, you're finally here!" Exclaimed Naruto when he ran and embraced the Kazekage after the red head's long journey from his home village.

**I Wanna Dance With Somebody by Whitney Houston**

"Come on!" Shouted Gaara's sometimes annoying blonde boyfriend from their apartment in the bustling city.

Gaara groaned, Naruto was taking them out on another one of his little "exploration of the city" trips.

"Can I at least know where we're going?" Asked Gaara tentatively from his position in the locked room he was trying to hide from Naruto in.

Naruto gave an exasperated sigh but said, "Alright, fine, I'll give you the general idea. We're going to a new club!"

Gaara internally groaned for the thousandth time that night and asked, "But, _why_?"

"Because," said Naruto in an obvious tone, "I feel like dancing!"

_Oh boy_, though Gaara, _this is going to be one long night_, but unlocked the door and slowly stepped out.

"Okay, but on one condition. _I_ get to choose our next place out."

**Citizen Erased by Muse**

Naruto couldn't take it anymore, the feeling of hatred and shame that radiated off of Gaara's body when they were together, the feelings of loneliness Naruto got when he was with or without Gaara. The feelings were tearing him apart and he couldn't take it anymore.

The blonde couldn't even hear the red head's name without feeling unwanted and shameful. The demon red head that had stolen Naruto's soul didn't even care for him. But Naruto still clung to him because he really _had _stolen Naruto's soul; Gaara was wanted by every fiber of Naruto's being.

Naruto wished he could cleanse himself of his demons, but even some things were impossible.

**Piano Man by Billy Joel**

Gaara was afraid. It was something the red head hated to admit, that awful feeling of fear, but Gaara was dreading the ugly fact that maybe he and Naruto were slowly drifting apart. It wasn't like it used to be, and Gaara was sure that _he _still loved Naruto with all his might, but he wasn't quite sure if his feelings were returned still.

But Gaara knew that if Naruto decided it would end, then Gaara had no right to stop him, because he knew that Naruto was better off without the red head in the picture. Gaara always knew that much, at least.

That, and that alone, it the only reason Gaara just quietly went along with Naruto when he said, "Hey, Gaara, let's talk for a bit."

**With A Little Help From My Friends by The Beatles sung by Joe Anderson & Jim Sturgess (Across the Universe Soundtrack)**

"You idiot, come over here right now!" Stage whispered a certain blonde ninja.

"You know, I don't really like this idea, Naruto," Came a worried voice of Gaara.

"Oh, don't worry, everything'll be fine!" The prankster reassured the red head he called his best friend.

The duo were currently hanging around the Hokage's building awaiting said Hokage from a safe hiding spot in the bushes below.

After waiting an immeasurable amount of time, a shrill scream was heard from Lady Tsunade from inside her office followed by a crashing of numerous objects in the room.

"Shit, run!" Shouted Naruto as the Hokage named him along with a long run of profanities as she came out of the building in a rage.

"You know, Naruto," huffed Gaara as the two made their way into the forest, "I could've told you this was going to happen."

"So?" Replied Naruto as the red head ducked them into the hollowing of a tree deep into the forest, "_I_ could've told you that was going to happen. Doesn't make it any less funny."

Gaara just rolled his eyes in response to Naruto's idea of funny being numerous amphibians in Lady Tsunade's desk drawers…when Naruto and he were fifteen.

**O…Saya by A R Rahman and M.I.A. (Slumdog Millionaire soundtrack)**

When war and hatred was all around them, it was surprising that Naruto had found each other in the haze of everything. When they found each other, they clung. Granted, one of them had already been swept up in the mass of hatred, and with good reason, but not anymore.

No one knew, and if anyone found out who knows what would happen- but one thing is sure, now that they have each other, nothing can ever bring them down.

For now, anyway.

**Oh Yeah by The Subways**

Naruto had his same routine everyday. Wake up, eat his ramen for breakfast, grab his book and ride the subway for an hour awaiting his reason for living for the day, then go his classes at his oh so wonderful college. Simple, really, but today was different. Today his reason for living wasn't just good looking, oh no, but this reason for living was absolutely godly, _and_ had a brain.

Naruto could tell because this reason for living was reading one of his favorite books of all time- _A Clockwork Orange_. And his reason for living seemed to be really into it.

This innocent pastime had escalated into something amidst stalkers, for Naruto found out that his red head reason for living got on the same stop every day at the same time, always with his gray messenger bag and a book.

And one day, his reason for living sat next to him. Naruto realized that this was finally his chance, so he said, "Hey, what are you reading?" That was always a good conversation starter, Naruto had learned from experience.

"Oh, uh, _Lolita_ by Vladimir Nabokov. You ever read it?" Replied his reason for living.

Naruto was rejoicing in his head that for once, he hadn't read a book and asked what it was about.

His red headed reason for living went on for several minutes explaining the plot and the characters before he said, "Oh, er, sorry, I'm babbling aren't I? I tend to do that when I talk about books."

"Oh don't worry," reassured Naruto, "I'm like that, too."

_Yes, _Naruto thought, _we are perfect for each other! Only one thing left to do…_

Naruto sadly realized that the next stop was his and as he got up he turned back to his reason for living and asked, "Hey, you got a name?"

"Gaara. You?" Replied his reason for living, now known as Gaara.

"Naruto. Well, see you around then." Naruto said as he exited the crowded subway.

Naruto found that his routine had taken a nice turn to it; because of Gaara there was something to look forward to.

**Napoleon Says by Phoenix**

Gaara couldn't believe his luck. His car happened to break down right in the beginnings of a rainstorm. Thirty kilometers from the nearest town.

The frustrated red head got even more angry when trying- trying being the operative word- to see what was the matter under the hood of his annoyingly old car, hit his head on said hood.

Gaara figured he had nothing left to lose but start walking to find some kind of help, he thought he saw a house somewhat close to his location so started off the way he came from.

He gave a short, humorless chuckle when he saw that the house he passed was the typical old, creepy kind one could find in horror movies. But, at least it had electricity; Gaara could see lights on along with a television.

As embarrassed as the red head was, he swallowed his pride and knocked on the large front door.

A blonde haired blue eyed man opened up the door with a confused expression on his face, for it _was_ late into the evening for visitors.

"Um, er, I'm Gaara," the red head started, "I know this sounds really lame, but my car just broke down a mile back down the road, and I was wondering if I could use your phone."

The blonde appraised the soaked traveler before shrugging and said, "Sure, come on in. I'm Naruto."

Gaara stepped into the house and Naruto continued, "Here, take off your jacket, I'll hang it up near my fireplace. Man, you're drenched," Added the blonde with a laugh.

Gaara gave a sarcastic, "Gee, thanks," but was secretly rejoicing over the stranger's hospitality and found that maybe his car breaking down didn't have _all_ bad repercussions- Naruto _was_ pretty good looking….

**Teenagers by My Chemical Romance**

Uzumaki Naruto and Sabaku no Gaara were probably two of the most dangerous ninjas that ever existed.

Together, they could reasonably take out the entire ninja world, and that was just what everybody worried about. Too bad for everyone else that the duo weren't even completely trained- amazing what two teenagers can do, no?

* * *

_**A/N: Oh my God, this was so much fun to write!!! I kind of went over the limit for 8 and 9, but I don't really care. I had to finish my drabble! **_

_**Please **__**review**__**!!! Any kind of review is appreciated, even if it's just one word! Come on, put me out of my misery and review! **_


End file.
